


[Podfic] I found you sleeping next to me

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Character Study, Cover Art Welcome, F/M, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quiet, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI found you sleeping next to meby stars_inthe_skyAuthor's summary:A new relationship and a new realization.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I found you sleeping next to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I found you sleeping next to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038353) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qcpr8jn7di1p91s/I%20found%20you%20sleeping%20next%20to%20me.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:29 | 3.4 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you stars_inthe_sky for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read Sleepily." Which is to say that I recorded and edited a fic about sleeping while absolutly exhausted and barely staying awake and I hope I don't regret posting this in the morning. See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
